humnirnarfandomcom-20200214-history
Thuringia
Thuringia lies to the North of Ygdree and Lothian, nested among the highest tops of the Anghorst mountain range. The former centre of a Great Empire and the birthplace of the most renowned Knightly Orders and Royal Guards, Thuringia is now a wealthy, stable Kingdom, with very few enemies. Despite the country's departure from the Cognitarian Church and the Council of Plancy, both the Council of the Ministers and the Grand Magnus recognise the Monarch of Thuringia as the Defender of the Faith, honouring the country's pivotal role during the Crusades. Geography The lowest point in Thuringia lies 800 metres above the surface of the sea. The country is surrounded by sharp mountain tops that enclose large pine forests, deep lakes and grassy plateaus, dotted with large castles. There are very few large settlements, since most of the country's population live off sheep and goat herding. The country's capital is the town of Anghst, which lies nexts to large lake. History Heremian Empire King Hansa, under the banner of the Magnus expnded his empire through most of Ostpfaltz. The centre of this empire, which reached it's peak by 560, was the region of Thuringia. The Magnus recognised Hansa and his dynasty as one of the Holy Kings of the East, responsible for defending the Faith. As the years passed, the Empire broke in many autonomous kingdoms, that vaguely recognised and paid homage to the King of Thuringia, though without any official obligations. White Orders and the Crusades The Thuringian states strict military training (every male citizen was obliged to serve in the King's army for two to 5 years), combined with the responsibility of providing the Magnus' personal guard, made Thuringia one of the most formidable military powers in Ostpfalz. Since land was distributed according to each noble's involvement in the Thuringian amry, the Dukes antagonised each other, trainning and retaining regiments of Knights. In 1181 (beginning with the White Ravens), several regiment, envying the financial support and lands won by those who were sent to serve as the Magnus' Guard, start dedicating their banners to the Faith and the Church, forming what would be known as the White Orders. In 1185, with trouble brewing in the West, the Magnus calls for a force of elite regiment to cross the sea and fight the rising threat. The King of Thuringia is assigned as leader of the Crusades and the Thuringian White Orders form the main skelton of the crusader army. Death of King Ferdinand, Succession Ferdinand of Thuringia, died during the Red Plague (spreading form Anningley) of 1210. After his death his son, Friedriech, who was at that time fighting in the Crusades as Hochmeister Friedriech of the order of Wachtburg, gave up his right to the throne of Thuringia, in the hopes the title would pass to his son, Friedrich II of Thuringia. The right of succession was denied though, by Archbishop Schencker of Warchtburg, due to the fact that Friedriech's bride, Elene of Plancy was not of pure Thuringian decent. This act cause the first major blow between the future royal line of Thuringia and the Church of the Holy Magnus. For the first time relation between the country and the church in Lygeia were shaken. The crown was given to Anne of Thuringia's son Johan, who was next in the line of succession. As the Lygeian Bull demanded the King of Thuringia, now Johan, would have to lead the Crusades under the Magnus' personal banner. King Johan travelled to the West to join the Orders, but was slain in the first battle he fought. Anne, his mother, was convinced that her son was murdered by Friedriech in an attempt to reclaim the throne. The accusations were never proven and thus, as the new act of succession voided previous claims, Friedriech was again the first in line of Succession, this time accepting the crown. Breaking of the Bond with Magnus After Friedriech's death, his son Friedriech II becomes King. When the Purifiers defy the Pope's command and are excommunicated, the dillema posed by the Council of Plancy seems easy for the Thuringian Monarch. Most of the Purifiers were Thuringian nobles, and Friedriech II had still not forgotten how Archbishop Schenker, now long dead had denied him his throne in his youth, because of his mother's lineage. Friedriech sent the current Archbishop back to Lygeia in dishonour and placed a loyalist bishop of his choice, in his post. Archbishop Rudolf, as Thuringia's representative in Plancy, most readily accepts the Purifier's plea for the right to stay in the Lands they fought for. Purifier's Return In 1357 a commission of the Purifiers, named Ordo Purgatio Orientalis, returns to the East, creating an autonomous monastery in Thuringia.The Magnus declares them as corrupt servants of the Devils that come to spread their lies to the East. In June on the same year, the Purifiers, despite Thuringia's urging, decline an invitation to join the annual Council of Ministers in Plancy. A fight breaks up in the Council, over their right to be recognized as a valid church completely autonomous from the rest. Most Northern countries along with Fynn, Sjaeland and Brunnholm recognize their right, and depart from the council, becoming autonomous, loosely connected churches, the Reformed Sectarian Churches. Ygdree, Lothian, Thuringia, Plancy and the smaller states that border them do not recognize their right. King Karl IV of Thuringia, angered by the Purifier's disrespect orders their monastery in Thuringia to be attacked and besieged. Finally the monastery falls. Many Purifiers are executed. Some escape to the North where they are accepted and establish monasteries. Current Monarch The current monarch of Thuringia is King Wilehlm II Category:The Lands